Stolen Moments: Season 1
by sonicsongbird
Summary: Repost. Next in my Stolen Moments Set. Moments in the lives of Helen and Nikola's twins O/C's as they live through their mother's second 'lifetime'. All occur during Season 1. Spoilers listed w/individual chapters. Rated T for safety. Please R&R. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. Here's the first chapter for my new Stolen Moments story. Although most of these will center around what Natalija and Vladimyr are up to during their mother's second 'lifetime', most will contain main characters as well. If you haven't read Stolen Moments: Preseries , you might want to. It will help make more sense out of parts of this one. This chapter contains spoilers for S1E3: Fata Morgana. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1**

(River Escape Tunnel, Old City Sanctuary - 2008)

Danu, Tatha, and Caird are nearing the end of the tunnel, when two figures separate themselves from the shadows. The three woman instantly reach for one another's hands. The newcomers advance a few steps, into the light, with their empty hands held up, palms facing the Morrigan. The sisters are slightly surprised to see a young blonde couple, a male and a female, dressed all in black. Although the female appears to be unarmed, the male makes no attempt to hide the fact that he has a gun strapped to his right thigh.

"We mean you no harm, sisters Morrigan," the female speaks calmly with an accent like that of Dr. Magnus.

"But we must speak with you," the male states, with the same accent.

The three sisters look to each other, before Danu asks, "Who are you? How did you know we would be here?"

The female replies, "My name is Natalija, and this is my brother Vladimyr."

"We knew you would be here, because our mother told us you would be," Vladimyr answers.

"In fact, our mother is part of the reason we are here. She and other members of our family are in the Sanctuary, right now, fighting the Cabal," Natalija informs the sisters. "And if the three of you do not go back, they will die tonight."

"We know you have no reason to believe us, and that what we are asking of you is difficult, at best," Vladimyr points out. He looks to his sister.

"If there was any other way to stop this, we would not be here. I assure you of that," Natalija sadly tells them.

Tatha tilts her head questioningly, "How do you know what will or will not happen?"

"Because it has already happened," Vladimyr answers matter-of-factly, "and therefore, it must happen now."

"You have the gift of future sight, then," Caird suggests.

Natalija shakes her head, "Not in the way you mean, no. It is a long story to tell, too long for the time we have now. But…" she turns to her brother and reaches out her hand. He takes it in his. "We can show you everything," she finishes, as the two of them reach out for the sisters.

The Morrigan join hands with each other and then the twins. Their minds are flooded with images of people and places all around the world that the twins have known. Some of the pictures stay longer than others and the sisters sense the bonds that link these people and places to the couple in front of them. They experience Natalija and Vladimyr's suffering at being separated from those that are/will be their family and friends, and their pain at the loss of those that they could not/cannot save. They understand the frustration these two experience at not being able to change the injustices that they know have been and are still to come.

As the last of the images and emotions fade away, Danu, Tatha, and Caird know Natalija and Vladimyr almost as well as they know themselves. Opening their eyes, they release the twins' hands.

"We will do as you ask," Danu says quietly.

"Thank you," Vladimyr responds, knowing his sister needs a moment longer to regain her senses.

"Wait a moment, please," Natalija calls out, as the Morrigan turn to leave. She moves carefully towards the sisters. She pulls three syringes from her pocket. Seeing the fear in their eyes, she stops just shy of them.

"What are they for?" Danu asks.

"They contain sub-dermal microtransponders…" realizing that what she just said would make no sense to the Morrigan, Natalija looks to her brother.

He smiles at his sister and explains, "It's so we can find you later."

"But won't the Cabal find them?" Tatha inquires.

"Not a chance," the blonde woman grins. "We created these especially for you. And, as you know, we are ahead of our time."

The three nod to her in unison. Natalija steps up and injects each sister one at a time, ending with Danu. She does not immediately release her arm. Instead she gazes into Danu's eyes and says, "When the Cabal falls, and they will fall, we will come for you. You have my word."

"We believe you," Danu tells her. With that, the Morrigan head back down the tunnel, leaving Natalija and Vladimyr with yet one more regret.

* * *

><p>I'd really like to know what you think, so give a review, please. Thanks for reading. Until next time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took longer than usual. I knew how I wanted it to start and finish, but the middle was being uncooperative. Although there are no spoilers, per se, there is a 'nod' to a reference in S3E16 Awakening. Enjoy!**

**Bold italics = telepathic messages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter 2**

(On board a 787 passenger plane en route from Cairo, Egypt to London, England - 2008)

Helen sits, in her first class aisle seat, with her eyes closed listening to the twins' latest 'squabble'. At least they waited until they were an hour into the flight from Cairo to London.

"Let's go on a family vacation to Egypt, she said. It'll be fun, she said. We can trace mine and your father's search for Tut's tomb. Which they did not find, mind you," Natalija rants quietly.

Vladimyr interjects, "I didn't hear you voicing any complaints at the time."

"Well, of course not," her daughter says, "How often does Mother volunteer to go on a vacation that does not include any Sanctuary business? I was not passing up the opportunity, even if it did involve way too much sand." Even though Natalija actually had fun trudging through the desert with her mother and brother, she will never admit it to.

Helen has to smile at her daughter's last statement. She had surprised her children with the whole vacation idea. They had all been working hard on their respective projects for the New Sanctuary; seeing less and less of each other. Everything was actually ahead of schedule, so she had decided they deserved a break. It had been fairly easy to convince the twins to go along with her plans, even though neither of them particularly liked the desert clime. Now, here they are at the end of their week long vacation, on the first leg of their trip home.

"Don't get me wrong," Natalija continues, "I love spending time with the two of you. I would have preferred to spend our time together someplace other than a bloody desert, that's all. I mean all you see is sand, sand, and , oh right, more sand. It never changes."

Vladimyr offers, "I beg to differ, sister dear. The desert has changed, since last we were there."

"What are you going on about?" she hisses.

"Well," he responds, "It, now, pisses you off twice as much as it did when we were younger."

"Cheeky bastard!" Natalija curses. At the same time Helen hears her son give a little yelp, indicating that his sister hit him.

Without even opening her eyes, Helen states, "That will be quite enough from the both of you."

A minute later Natalija sends. _**Mother?**_

Helen opens her eyes and turns to her daughter, "Yes, Natalija?"

After a quick glance at her brother, the younger woman asks, "Exactly how long do you expect us to remain quiet?"

"You mean there was ever a chance that the two of you were actually going to be quiet?" Helen inquires with mock seriousness. The twins try their best to appear remorseful, and she lets a laugh escape. Soon all three are laughing.

Their mirth is short lived when one of the stewardesses comes to stand by their seats. She leans down and addresses Helen, "I'm sorry to interrupt, Dr. Bancroft, but there's a passenger in business class that's fallen ill. Would you, please, come and take a look at him?"

"Of course," Helen responds, preparing to rise.

Natalija grabs her mother's arm. _**There's something wrong. She's hiding something.**_

Without skipping a beat, Helen tells the stewardess, "My brother and sister are medical residents. I'd like them to come along to observe and assist."

"Um... I guess that's ok," the other woman answers, unsure. She leads the three of them down the aisle and parts the curtain that separates one section from the next. She ushers them into the nearly empty business class cabin and whispers, "I'm so sorry."

Helen feels a gun pressed into her back, as a male voice informs her, "Stay calm, do as you're told, and everyone gets to stay alive."

From the corner of her eye, she sees the stewardess sink down to the floor, holding her knees to her chest. She also notices Natalija's eyes start to darken, as she hears Vladimyr growl low in his throat. Helen, hoping the twins will follow her lead, raises her hands and replies, "We'll cooperate." Both take their mother's hint relaxing their bodies and also raising their hands in surrender.

"Doctor," another armed man indicates a man sitting in an aisle seat, unconscious.

Moving forward with the others, Vladimyr scans the cabin. He puts a hand on his sister's back and opens his mind. _**Three armed men, plus the one that's 'ill'. He's, more than likely, armed too. Nothing we can't handle, though.**_

_**Okay.**_ She relays Vladimyr's message to their mother. A few seconds later his sister's voice whispers in his head. _**She says not yet. Wait for her signal.**_ So the twins wait.

"Can you tell me what happened to your friend?" Helen asks as she starts assessing the seated man. She notes the gauze wrapped around the man's left hand, as she checks his pulse. "Both his breathing and pulse are rapid, while his body temperature is low," she says. Turning to her daughter she orders, "Natalija, remove the bandages on his hand there. Check for signs of infection."

Carefully sliding between the prone man and the seats in front of him, Natalija sits next to him. She gingerly lifts his hand to unwrap the gauze. Briefly she halts, when he lets out a low moan of pain.

"Shhh. We're only trying to help," she whispers soothingly. He slips back into unconsciousness, and she finishes removing the wrapping.

Vladimyr lets out a whistle, from where he stands, "I would definitely say yes to the infection theory."

Natalija turns the man's hand over cautiously to examine it, "I count four puncture marks in two sets of two. One set on the front and the other on the back of the hand. Flesh around the holes is mottled green and yellow, indicating pus; there's also significant swelling."

"Causes?" her mother asks.

Her brother answers, "A possible Prevotella infection. They're not usually fatal."

"No, but with the other symptoms he's exhibiting, it's possible that the bacteria has gotten into his bloodstream causing sepsis. Depending on how long he's had it, he could already be a dead man," Natalija finishes.

The gunman closest to them states, "For your sakes, you better hope otherwise."

"Yes, because your sheer disregard for treating him when he got bitten, is somehow our fault!" she snaps back, her eyes becoming dangerously dark.

"Natalija!" Vladimyr hisses. _**You need to relax, sister dear.**_

Helen draws the gunman's attention, "Perhaps you can answer my first question and tell me what happened to your friend here. It would make it easier to know exactly what we are dealing with."

He seems hesitant at first, but with a quick look at the other two he shrugs, "We were sent to 'acquire' these rare cats for our employer. While we were transporting them, one of the little buggers bit him. Took two of us to get the damn thing off him."

"What kind of cats?" she asks, suspiciously.

"Feline sang something," he replies.

Vladimyr rolls his eyes and corrects the man, "Felis sanguine."

He smiles, nodding, "Yah. That's it. How did you know?"

"The… unusual is our specialty," Helen answers.

"I thought you were medical doctors," one of the other men points out, moving in and grabbing her arm.

She stands up to her full height, looking him in the eye, "We are doctors."

Pushing her away from him, he waves toward the injured man with his gun, "Then help him, already."

Before he has a chance to react, Helen kicks the gun out of his hand and swings at him. Taking this as her 'signal', Vladimyr uses his vampiric speed to rush the further gunman, before he can get a shot off. Natalija slowly slides out from between the seats, eyeing the gunman in front of her. With a glint in her eyes, she smiles as sweetly as possible, "You really should just put that gun down and surrender. It will go so much better for you that way."

He looks at the gun for a second, as if considering her offer. Never the less he pulls the trigger, his hand shaking with the effort. The gun goes off with a flash and a resounding "crack". The bullet hits Natalija square in the chest, the impact causing her to stumble back a step. As she feels her breast bone shatter, her body instantly transforms. "Bloody hell!" she exclaims, looking down at her ripped and bloodied blouse, then back up at the man in front of her with her, now, red/black eyes.

"What the fuck!" the man shouts, aiming to fire again. Before he has a chance, she grabs the gun out of his hand and hoists him off the floor with a hand around his neck.

Snarling at him, her fangs exposed, she says, "That was just plain rude. I only bought this blouse before we left. Now it's completely ruined."

"Natalija!" Vladimyr reprimands her, as the man he was fighting slips to the floor unconscious, "Stop fooling around!"

"But," his sister glances down at her chest and quickly back up to him, "He shot me."

"Really!" Helen says, as she slams her assailant into the fuselage head first. He goes down unmoving.

Natalija lets out an exasperated sigh, "Oh, very well." She tosses the gun at her brother, who snags it with his magnetic ability and pulls it into his hand. She drops the man into the nearest seat, ordering, "Stay!" She back hands him for good measure, the force knocking him out. Natalija cracks her neck and returns to her human form.

The stewardess rises slowly from her hiding place, her face filled with terror. "Y-y-you were…" she points to Natalija's chest, "shot."

"Oh, that?" Natalija waves it off, "It's nothing. But I may need to find a new shirt."

Helen shakes her head and smiles widely. Just another typical Bancroft family vacation.

* * *

><p>If anyone is wondering why Vladimyr suddenly has magnetic abilities. He really had them all along. While writing this chapter, my niece informed me that I had yet to mention that he had inherited Nikola's magnetic ability. I don't know how I missed putting it into the previous story, but I did. So, I made a passing reference to it in this chapter. Guess I will have to pay closer attention in upcoming chapters. Thanks for reading. Until next time.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter done. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**Bold italics = telepathic messages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

(Club Quint, New City - 2008)

Once again, Natalija and Vladimyr find themselves making their way across the crowded dance floor of Club Quint. This time they are not here seeking information for their mother, though. This time they are here to further the plan their mother would almost surely stop, if she discovered it. Somehow, that in and of itself, makes them less inclined to draw attention to themselves. The two of them making a scene in the club while on an assignment might attract her ire, but doing so when they were not sent there, will definitely attract her scrutiny.

As they reach Gig's booth, both of the twins quickly scan the area. When your mother is Helen Magnus, you learn to be cautious. Going against her wishes, though, calls for a bit of paranoia. Nothing presents itself as an immediate threat, so Natalija takes her regular seat across from the Quinterran, while Vladimyr stands at the edge of the booth.

"Natalija. A pleasure as always," Gig greets her with his normal lustful stare. He looks up at her brother and grudgingly nods, "Vladimyr."

"Gig," the male vampire answers, also nodding.

Natalija smiles as she replies, "It's nice to see you too, Gig."

The Quinterran pouts a little, "Then why do you insist on bringing your brother along? I'm beginning to think you really don't like me."

"We've been through this before," she blinks and her eyes have become dark. Smiling to show her fangs, she continues in her vampire deep voice, "When I stop bringing Vladimyr along is when you should worry." She returns to her human form, just as quickly.

"Right," he agrees, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Vladimyr leans down slightly, "Did you get all that we asked for?"

"Well, yes. Of course. This is me you're talking about," Gig answers indignantly, as he slides a large manilla envelope across to the female vampire. Natalija smiles and shakes her head, while her brother just rolls his eyes.

"Thank you, Gig. You don't know what this means to us," she says softly, reaching out to grasp the packet.

The Quinterran doesn't release his hold, though. He looks back and forth between the two vampires and states, "You're right, I don't. Maybe I'm pointing out the obvious here, but you have your own people who could have gotten this more easily for you. It makes me wonder what the two of you are up to."

"We don't want it traced back to us, that's all," Vladimyr responds.

The other man nods and lets go of the envelope, "Ahh. Plausible deniability."

"Something like that," Natalija agrees, as she retrieves the information.

As the twins prepare to leave, Gig says, "There's one more thing I don't understand. None of the information seems to be connected. You've got a Swiss bank account set up in the names you gave me, the locations for a list of unrelated, as far as I can see, people and the specifications on some random abilities, both common and unique. I can't figure out what you could possibly use these all for."

_**Hopefully, no one else will either.**_ Natalija sends to her brother, who tries not to smile.

"Well then I guess you have nothing to worry about, Gig," Natalija starts.

"If anyone comes snooping around about what we're doing, you can say, with certainty, that you have no idea what's going on," Vladimyr finishes.

The Quinterran looks at them for a moment, fear registering in his eyes, "What do you mean, if someone comes snooping? Who would be coming? What did you get me into?"

The twins just smile and disappear into the mob of dancers.

* * *

><p>So the twins are moving forward with their plan, unaware that their mother already knows. Can't wait to see where this is going? Guess you'll have to keep reading. ;-) Until next time. Thanks.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's chapter 4 for your perusal. It contains spoilers for S1E7 The Five. Enjoy!**

**Bold = thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 4**

(Somewhere in the catacombs beneath Rome, Italy - 2008)

Nikola Tesla lays crumpled on the ground, barely conscious. **So this is it? This is what dying feels like. I wish I could tell Helen that I wasn't really going to hurt her. I wish I could kill that homicidal bastard Druitt. I… I…**

His thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of fighting very close by. He can hear growls and snarling… the unmistakable gurgles of death... footsteps coming closer… a gasp… whispering voices…

"We have to help him!" a female voice says.

A man responds, "What is it with you and interfering with the timeline?"

The woman replies angrily, "She told us he survived this. Does it look like he's going to make it out of here alive? We're not interfering, we're correcting a grave mistake."

There is a pause, before the male voice answers, "He's going to see you."

"You don't think I can block a memory from a nearly dead man's mind? Really!" she says indignantly.

"He's not a normal man," the male voice retorts.

"Neither are you," the female almost laughs.

"You haven't..." the male pauses. "Fine," he huffs.

As Nikola feels himself being lifted off the ground, he hisses in pain. He is lowered to be propped against something… no someone. He feels someone else kneel next to him. Forcing his eyes open, he sees beautiful deep blue eyes looking at him intently. "Helen?" he whispers hoarsely.

"Not quite," a melodic voice answers. She looks up and behind him at the person holding him, "We can't move him, yet. We're going to have to stabilize him here."

"How…" the male voice starts.

"The only way I can!" his angel interrupts. For Nikola is certain that she cannot look as she does and not be an angel. Dark blonde hair frames her pale face in loose curls, and her eyes…

The man shifts behind Nikola in agitation, "No!"

"There's no other way!" she spits back and her eyes darken. Nikola stares at her in utter fascination. She smiles down at him, "Dr. Tesla, you need to feed," She puts her exposed wrist to his lips. Nikola can sense her blood flowing just below the surface, calling to him.

"NO!" he shakes his head as best he can. "I don't… feed… on humans," he grates out between clenched teeth.

Suddenly the young woman transforms before his eyes. Claws… fangs… eyes so red as to be black. "I'm not human," she says in a deeper voice. Slicing her wrist with one of her claws, she presses it to his lips, "Feed! Now!"

Nikola is no longer sure if any of this is real, but does as he is told. He laps at the blood on her wrist, only to realize that the cut has already closed. Morphing into his vampire form, he takes her arm in his weak and shaking hands to bite down into the soft flesh. The feel of her blood flowing into his mouth is intoxicating, and the taste is refreshingly sweet. For her part, his vampire angel, closes her eyes and throws her head back with a sigh.

"Enough!" the deep male voice growls into Nikola's ear, after a minute. He reluctantly releases her arm, and she slowly pulls it away. When Nikola focuses on her again, she is back in her human form. Although she is smiling at him, he can still see the worry in her eyes. He opens his mouth to tell her that he feels better, but she places a finger to his lips.

"Rest now," she almost whispers, "There is still so much for you to do, Dr. Tesla."

Nikola closes his eyes and immediately starts to drift off. When he wakes, he finds himself lying on the bed in his hotel room still dressed in the ruined bloodied clothes, not remembering how he got there. In fact, he doesn't remember anything after John punching a hole through him and whisking Helen away.

* * *

><p>Not exactly the first meeting between father and children everybody was expecting, I bet. Hope you liked it, none the less. Let me know, either way. Thanks for reading. Until next time. ;-)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. Here's chapter 5. It contains spoilers for S1E7 The Five. Enjoy!**

**Bold = thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters. Sometimes, I wish I did, but we can't have everything.**

**Chapter 5:**

(Somewhere in Paris, France - 2008)

Nikola Tesla is sitting outside a small Parisian café sipping a very fine red wine. He sets his glass down and stretches, beginning with his neck. It has been seventeen days and eleven hours since he awoke, completely healed, in his room in Rome, but he swears he can still feel the ache in his muscles. As he reaches absently for his wine, a softly lilting voice draws him out of his reverie.

"Pardon us Dr. Tesla," a female voice starts in perfect Serbian, "We do not mean to intrude on your solitude. We wish only to have a few moments of your time."

Nikola looks up to see a young blonde couple standing beside his table. The man has steel blue eyes not unlike Nikola's. It is the woman's deep blue eyes that catch him by surprise, though. His mind struggles to grasp at a sudden flash of those eyes staring down at him in worry. Just as quickly, it is gone. **She looks so much like my beloved, Helen, when we were at Oxford.** With a flourish of his hand, he indicates that they can join him. The woman sits directly across from Nikola, while the man takes the seat to her right.

"Thank you, doctor," she begins, her eyes meeting and holding his, "My name is Talia Banks and this my brother Mir. We would like to offer you a job."

Nikola smiles his best smile and easily slips into Serbian, "And what job would you have me do, Ms. Banks?"

"We need you to design and build a device for us, Dr. Tesla."

"There are all kinds of 'devices' Ms. Banks. Exactly what kind of device do you need?" Nikola raises an eyebrow.

The young woman glances sidelong at her brother. Licking her lips she answers quietly, "A portable containment field generator."

Nikola sits back in his chair and takes a moment to look over the two young people seated with him. After taking a sip of his wine he inquires, "Does she know you're here?"

They both seem genuinely confused at his query. Talia tilts her head almost imperceptibly, "I do not understand, Dr. Tesla."

Leaning forward and placing his wine glass back on the table, Nikola asks, "Does Helen Magnus know you're here?"

Pursing her lips, Talia turns to look at Mir. She seems unsure, and possibly a bit scared of how to answer. Nikola follows her gaze and smiles at the young man questioningly. Mir takes a deep breath and sighs, answering in Serbian, "No. She does not."

"You're keeping this from her because she would not approve of you're coming to me for help, or because she would not approve of your plans for said device?" Nikola questions.

Mir shrugs and says, "You're choice."

Nikola actually laughs at the younger man's honesty. He decides that he likes them, even though he is certain they are not telling him everything. **They work for Helen Magnus. Of course they're not telling me everything. **With a nod, he states, "I'll need the specifications on whatever it is you want to contain."

"We have all the information here," Mir indicates, lifting a briefcase onto the table. "There's also some starting money and a way to contact us."

"Thank you, again, Dr. Tesla. You have no idea what this means to us," Talia says, smiling at him. Mir rises first and offers his sister a hand to help her rise. With a nod they both start to walk away.

Nikola looks at the briefcase and notes that it has an unusual combination lock with six tumblers, instead of the standard three. As he looks up to ask for the combination, Talia stops and calls over her shoulder, "It's her birth date." The two continue on their way.

Shaking his head, Nikola enters Helen's birth date without even thinking about it. He just knows that's what the young woman had meant. Upon opening the briefcase, he is surprised to see ten thousand euros along with the files and a small, carefully packed, vial of blood. **Well, this is going to be interesting!**

* * *

><p>Yes, the twins' plan is moving ahead nicely. And really, who else were they going to get to build what they need? Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. Until next time.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6. There are spoilers for S1E8 Edward. Please tell me what you think. Enjoy.**

**Bold italics = telepathic messages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 6**

(Myers' Residence, Old City - 2008)

Helen Magnus and the twins are walking up to the home of Ruth Myers and her two sons, Robbie and Edward, as she continues explaining her theory to her children, "When I went over the information your father downloaded from the Cabal facilities he and John had destroyed, I realized the Cabal had not been responsible for the Myers' disappearance. They wanted the boys, but did not get to them."

"So it left you with only the two other options," Natalija says, following her mother's line of thought.

Vladimyr nods his understanding, "Either they went into hiding on their own, or someone else took them."

"I'm hoping it's the latter, and that the someone else is us," Helen finishes, as they reach the front door. She rings the doorbell and the three of them wait patiently.

Less than a minute later the door opens to reveal Ruth Myers. She seems a little surprised, but welcoming, "Dr. Magnus, hello. Please come in."

"Thank you, Ruth," she replies, walking through the front door followed by the twins. "I'd like to introduce my children; Natalija and Vladimyr Bancroft."

Ruth reaches out to shake each of their hands, "How nice to meet you."

"You also," Vladimyr answers, while his sister gives the woman a smile.

Looking back to Helen, the other woman asks, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not certain. It has come to my attention that some unsavory people have been making inquires about your boys. I wished to make sure you were safe," Helen responds honestly.

"Do you think it's the same people that took Glen's body?" Ruth questions.

Nodding, Magnus answers, "I believe they are, yes."

Natalija speaks up, "Mrs. Myers, will it be possible to speak with your sons? It's likely they've seen these people and not even realized it."

"Of course. If you think it will help," she agrees. "They're in the backyard."

She leads the three to the back of the house. Opening the door, she allows them to go out ahead of her. The two young men are sitting at a worn picnic table playing chess. As the group approaches, both look up. Although Robbie's eyes go wide for a moment, he shows no other reaction. Edward, on the other hand, seems about to burst.

"You're…" he starts.

His mother interrupts, "It's Dr. Magnus. You remember her from the Sanctuary, don't you?"

Edward shifts his gaze from the twins to Helen, "I remember." He returns his eyes to the two standing with her.

Ruth sighs, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him. He's been a lot better lately."

"It's perfectly alright, Ruth," Helen reassures her, as she leads the other woman back towards the house. "I believe he's fascinated with the twins." She turns, nodding to her children and they nod back.

"Hello, Edward, Robbie. My name is Vladimyr and this is my sister, Natalija," Vladimyr introduces them. "We just want to talk to you for a few minutes, if that's alright with you."

"You're vampires!" Edward blurts out.

His brother shakes his head, "Edward, I thought we talked about this. You can't go around saying that stuff to people. It's rude."

"But they are vampires, Robbie," he pleads.

"I know, but it's not cool," Robbie tells him.

Natalija puts her hands up to stop them and states, "It's quite alright. Really."

"After all, we are vampires," Vladimyr says.

"Actually," his sister amends, "the correct scientific term is Sanguine Vampiris."

The male vampire smiles, "Of course, because we would not want to be confused with those pathetic creatures in the stories young people read these days."

Edward tilts his head in confusion and inquires, "What do you mean?"

"Well, for one. Sunlight obviously does not kill us," Natalija informs raising her eyes to the sky and pointing upwards.

Her brother continues, "We are not allergic to garlic."

"Holy water does nothing, except get us wet," the female vampire smirks.

"We don't turn into bats," Vladimyr adds, "or any other type of animal."

"And although a stake to the heart is bloody painful, it won't kill us," his sister finishes.

Looking at the two younger men, Vladimyr asks, "Did we cover everything?"

"I think so," Robbie laughs.

Edward smiles widely at them, "Do you have special powers?"

"Well, let's see, "Vladimyr begins. "We can transform into our vampire forms."

"We are stronger, faster, and more agile than normal humans," his sister says.

The male vampire points out, "We heal very fast, don't get sick, and live for an extremely long time."

"Vladimyr is rather magnetic," Natalija smiles at her brother.

He smirks back at her supplying, "While Natalija's talents are all in her mind."

"And then there's this," they speak in unison. The twins glance at each other for a moment, before Vladimyr takes a few steps away from Natalija. Both hold out a hand to the other and a bolt of electricity jumps between them. The Myers boys watch in amazement.

Natalija uses the distraction to quickly scan the boys' minds for any evidence of the Cabal. She is dismayed when she finds images of the black SUV and Cabal agents tucked away in both their minds. She notifies her mother. _**You were right. The Cabal has been following them.**_

A moment later Helen replies. _**I'll speak to Ruth. You and Vladimyr get the boys ready to leave.**_

Natalija doesn't bother with a response; her mother knowing that the twins will do as requested without supervision. She catches her brother's eye and nods to him. Both close their hands, effectively ending the display.

They turn back to the young men. It's not often enough that they get to right the wrongs of this world. Therefore, the twins are pleased that today is going to end on a good note. Today they are going to save this family from the suffering the Cabal wants to bring to them. Today there will be three more residents settling into the New Sanctuary.

"How would you like to come and stay with us for awhile?" Natalija asks with a smile.

"Really?" Edward's eyes widen.

Robbie looks a little skeptical, "What about Mom?"

"She's coming, too," Vladimyr reassures him.

"Then, sure."

"Good," the twins respond.

"You should go get ready, then," Vladimyr says.

As the younger men rush towards the house, the twins smile to each other. Yes. Today is a good day.

* * *

><p>Sometimes you just want to feel good. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Until next time.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7. No spoilers in this one. Enjoy.**

**Bold italics = telepathic messages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 7**

(EPITA, Le Kremlin-Bicètre, France - 2008)

"Natalija will you please come on. We're already running behind," Vladimyr says, helping his sister out of the taxi.

Wrenching her arm out of his grasp, she straightens her skirt and points out, "That is not my fault in the least."

"I know. I'm sorry," he answers, "It took longer than I expected at the bank. It is a lot of money, you know?"

She looks at him with mock innocence, "Really? I didn't think it was that much. I mean we have so much more where that came from."

Her brother rolls his eyes and gives an exasperated sigh, "Cheeky monkey. Next time, you can deal with the bank manager."

"Ok," she agrees all to readily.

Seeing the glimmer in her eyes, Vladimyr realizes his mistake. He shakes his head and vehemently says, "No way. I know that look and nothing good comes from it."

"Oh. You're no fun at all," she pouts.

"Be that as it may," he offers her his arm. "Shall we?"

She tucks her hand into the crook of his arm, "Of course."

They stop to study the brick and glass building bearing the sign EPITA. A university is the last place either one of them thought they would find their father. The two of them make their way inside. After the rather plain exterior of the building the twins find the inside refreshingly bright and airy.

As they head to the reception desk, Vladimyr asks his sister, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"It's the address father left in his message," she tells him. "Of course now the professor part makes more sense, too."

Vladimyr smiles at the young woman seated behind the desk and speaks in French, "Excuse me. Could you direct us to Professor…" He glances at his sister.

"Chapin DeLavigne."

_**Really?**_ He asks incredulously.

_**Yes. Really.**_ Natalija shoots back.

The receptionist types something into the computer, then says to them, "The professor does not have any classes scheduled for today. Is he expecting you?"

Nodding his head, Vladimyr replies, "Yes. He is most definitely expecting us."

"One moment, please," she tells them as she picks up the phone and dials an extension. She then speaks into the phone, "There is a couple here to see you. Very well." She looks back to the twins, as she hangs up, "Professor DeLavigne is in his office. He said to send you right up."

Before she actually has a chance to give them the directions, Natalija smiles and states, "Thank you. We know the way."

As they walk away, Vladimyr grips her arm and whispers, "I really wish you would not just traipse around in people's minds like that."

"I did nothing of the sort. I only had a little peek," she tells him as innocently as she can. "Besides, it would have taken more time for her to explain, than it will take to get there. And you were the one complaining about running behind."

He cannot argue the point with her, so he settles for shaking his head as they enter the lift.

_**Oh yah, she thinks you're cute.**_ Natalija sends, turning and smirking at him.

Vladimyr simply rolls his eyes and sighs.

A couple of minutes later they find themselves standing outside the door to one Professor Chapin DeLavigne. Natalija cannot help but giggle at the contemptuous look her brother gives the nameplate, as if it had anything to do with their father's unusual taste in names. He shoots her a menacing grimace. Although she becomes silent, it does not stop her from grinning.

"I do not see what is so funny about this," Vladimyr hisses.

His sister tilts her head and replies, "And I do not see why his choice of a name bothers you so much. I actually think it rather appropriate, all things considered."

He just sighs and knocks on the door.

"Enter," Nikola answers.

Vladimyr opens the door and allows Natalija to enter before he follows, closing the door behind them.

Their father rises from his chair and greets them in Serbian, "Welcome Mr. And Miss Banks. It is so nice of you to finally show up."

_**Serbian it is then. **_Natalija sends.

_**I guess so.**_ Her brother responds.

"Yes," Vladimyr explains, "I do apologize for that, Dr. Tesla. We had some… issues at the bank."

"Nothing that could not be resolved, I hope," Nikola states.

Lifting the briefcase onto the desk, the younger man replies, "Of course not."

Nikola nods, "Very good then. As I said in my message, the device is finished and ready for field testing."

"Thank you so very much for your quick work, Dr. Tesla. You are truly an amazing scientist and engineer," Natalija sincerely says.

Their father stares at them for a moment, before smiling, "Well, yes. Yes I am. I'm so glad someone in this ungrateful world sees it."

"Is it here?" Natalija asks.

Nikola shakes his head, "It is in my lab at the other end of the building. We can go to see it, if you wish."

"No. We trust you, Dr. Tesla. Could you have it crated and sent to this address?" Vladimyr produces a slip of paper. "We will, of course, reimburse you for any and all costs associated with the shipping."

"That will not be necessary," their father tells them. "I can use the university's account to have it delivered to you."

"Very well then. If that is all. We should be on our way," the younger man replies, taking hold of his sister's arm.

"Actually," Nikola declares, "I was wondering if you could tell me what you were planning to do with the containment field."

Natalija looks up at him and appears to be contemplating his request.

_**Natalija! No!**_ Vladimyr reprimands.

_**But…**_

_**NO!**_

_**Very well.**_

Sadly, she shakes her head, "I do not think that would be such a good idea, for you, Dr. Tesla. The less you know, the better off you will be."

He shrugs, "You cannot blame me for trying. Scientific curiosity and all."

"No, I guess not," the young woman grins. "Thank you again, Dr. Tesla. Have a good day."

Vladimyr nods, "Good day, Dr. Tesla."

"Good day and good luck to the both of you," Nikola answers.

As he watches them go, Nikola cannot help but wonder when he will meet the enigmatic siblings again. He is not sure how he knows, but he knows for certain that he will see them again.

* * *

><p>Well, the twins are one step closer to fulfilling their plan. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Until next time.<p>

NOTES:

-EPITA stands for École Pour l'Informatique et les Techniques Avancées. It is one of France's leading science and engineering schools. I figured if Nikola Tesla was going to hideout as a professor he would only work for one of the best universities.

-The reason Vladimyr questions Nikola's alias is because it roughly translates to 'scholar of the vineyard'. A fitting name for Nikola, don't you think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8. No spoilers involved. Just a conversation between Helen and the twins. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 8: **

(Medical Laboratory, New Sanctuary - 2008)

Helen walks into the Med Lab to find Natalija and Vladimyr studying a set of diagrams and mumbling to each other. They are so involved in their conversation, that they don't hear her approach.

"What if we add another cartridge to the unit? It will shorten the time needed and insure that the blood is adequately filtered in one try," her daughter says.

Her son points out, "Good thing I ordered that Santoprene tubing for the Engineering Lab. Its wall thickness and inside diameter will give us occlusion and flow rates more than adequate for an additional cartridge."

"Just what are the two of you up to?" Helen asks, startling both of her children.

"Mother! I didn't hear you come in," Natalija squeaks, her hand going to her heart in a dramatic gesture reminiscent of Nikola.

Vladimyr spins around and states, "You move as silently as we do. I'm sure you are more than a 'little bit vampire'."

Helen can't help but smile at both of them. She knows they are trying to avoid answering her question. It's a game they've all played, since the two of them were old enough to talk and scheme. Which, for the twins, was a very early age. Unfortunately for them, they are no better at it now than they were back then. In their defense though, she did have years of practice thanks to their father.

She places her hands on her hips and fixes her children with a stern look, "The two of you have been holed up in here for three days now, without so much as a word on what you are doing. And while I have never been one to stifle your creative genius, the two of you being that quiet for that long does not usually bode well for the world in general. Out with it."

Natalija glances at her mother sheepishly, "It was meant to be a surprise."

"We wanted to finish it, before we showed you," Vladimyr adds.

"What exactly is 'it'?" their mother inquires.

The younger woman indicates the diagrams scattered across the workstation, "It's a bioartificial liver device. We thought the infirmary could use a more up to date machine."

" An Extracorporeal Liver Assist Device to be more precise," her son clarifies.

"You're building an ELAD?" Helen asks, a bit shocked. "How did you get the diagrams for an ELAD? It's still in clinical trials."

Her daughter stares down at her fingers as she plays with them, "Well, yes. It's true the boys at VitaGen are still waiting for approval, but… they aren't us."

"How did you get the diagrams?" their mother repeats.

"I had Gig procure them for us," Natalija replies, eyeing Helen cautiously.

With her hands back on her hips and a foot tapping out a steady rhythm, Helen questions, "And pray tell, how much did that set us back?"

"Actually, nothing," the younger woman answers.

Vladimyr lets out a snort, "Natalija has to go on a date with him."

Helen tilts her head and raises an eyebrow at her daughter, a smile forming.

"I let him know that it only entails dinner and the ballet," her daughter informs her.

"The ballet?" her mother's smile widens.

"Swan Lake," Natalija says with a sly grin. "I haven't seen it in years. I figured it can't hurt to be nice to him once in a while."

All three of them laugh.

Helen nods, "Alright. I'll let the two of you get back to work then. Let me know when you are done."

As their mother walks away, the twins look at each other in relief. Everything they told her was the truth, as far as they went. It's not as if keeping secrets is uncommon in this family. In fact, Natalija and Vladimyr are certain it's a prerequisite for membership.

* * *

><p>As their plan progresses, it's getting harder for the twins to keep everything from their mother. If only they knew that she already knew... Nah. What fun would there be in that? Thanks for reading. Until next time.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's the next chapter. It has a bit of angst, but it makes the happy times seem that much better. Don't you agree? Anyway, there are spoilers for S1E12/13 Revelations Pt1&2 and S3E17 Normandy. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 9:**

(James Watson's office, London Sanctuary, London, England - 2009)

James Watson walks into his office to discover Natalija and Vladimyr Bancroft sitting in the chairs, in front of his desk, talking in hushed voices. Clearing his throat he greets them, "Good morning Natalija, Vladimyr. I didn't know you were in London."

"Good morning, Uncle James," the twins answer in unison.

Vladimyr continues, "Mother sent us on some business nearby. Since we had some extra time, we decided to visit you."

"It's been far too long since we've seen you," Natalija pipes up. She gives James one of those smiles that reminds him so much of Helen. He cannot help but smile back at her.

"Well, let me look at the two of you," he leans against the edge of his desk taking a moment to examine his niece and nephew, noting the changes both have made to their appearances. "Trying out new hairstyles I see. Although the new color suits you, my dear Natalija, I do rather prefer your curls," James picks up a lock of her now straight dark auburn hair and lets it glide through his fingers. It surprises James how much she looks like Helen did when they were 'working' in Normandy in 1944. When she was his.

Natalija picks up some of her uncle's thoughts and quickly looks down at her hands, folded in her lap, trying to hide her faint blush, "It's only temporary."

James looks to Vladimyr, "The new style is quite appealing, my boy, and the color not too far off your own. It's your change in clothes I'm not so sure about," indicating the jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers.

"Well, one of us has to step into the 21st century," he answers nodding sideways at his sister with a grin.

"Excuse me," the young woman responds, turning to face her brother, "My clothing is just as current as yours."

"The clothing is fine," he pokes at her, "It's the way you wear it, as if we're living in Victorian England."

James can see his niece's eyes start to darken, and he has all he can do not to laugh. "Children! I'm so glad to see that only your appearances have changed."

The two of them at least have the decency to look repentant as they reply, "We're sorry, Uncle James."

This time he does let out a laugh, "By God, how I have missed the two of you!" Just then, the intercom/phone on his desk beeps. James reaches out to activate the speaker, "Yes?"

"James, the new intakes have arrived," a male voice states from the other end.

James looks apologetically at them, "I'll be there shortly, Declan."

There's a slight hesitation, "Very well."

The two young adults rise as James does, and Vladimyr says, "We should be checking in soon anyway. Mother will be wondering where we got off to." He reaches his hand out to his uncle.

James shakes the proffered hand, "It's been a pleasure. Don't wait so long to visit again." He then lifts one of Natalija's hands to his lips for a quick kiss.

As soon as he releases her hand, she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him as tightly as she dares, "I'll miss you, Uncle James." As she pulls back, he sees something pass briefly across her face. Just as quickly, she is gracing him with that smile of hers, and he lets it go.

The three of them exit the office, James going left and the twins heading right. After they round the corner, Vladimyr takes Natalija's hand and turns her to face him. Her eyes are glittering with unshed tears.

"It's the last time…" her voice cracks.

Vladimyr pulls her against himself, stroking her back, "I know, sis. I'm going to miss him too."

* * *

><p>This chapter was originally for another story I was working on, but it fit so well here. Even if they couldn't stop what was going to happen, the twins at least wanted the chance to say goodbye to their 'uncle'. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Until next time.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, this is the last chapter for this particular Stolen Moments story. I hope everyone has enjoyed it. Will be working on Season 2 next. Spoilers in this chapter are for S1E7 The Five and S1E12/13 Revelations 1&2. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 10:**

(Professor Chapin DeLavigne's Office, EPITA, Le Kremlin-Bicètre, France - 2009)

Dear Dr. Tesla,

We hope this letter finds you well. Please know that we would not bother you so, but this is a matter of the utmost urgency.

It has come to our attention that the Cabal was responsible for the virus now spreading among the abnormal population. We also know that both Doctors Magnus and Watson have tried to contact you, without success. Rather than give them your present location, we thought it best to contact you directly, ourselves.

We understand that you have your reasons for distrusting some, if not all, of the remaining members of The Five. Surely, you can put aside your differences, though, in such dire circumstances. If the Cabal succeeds in causing a war between humans and abnormals, the resulting chaos will make it difficult, at best, for all abnormals and impossible for some to even exist. Lives are at stake, Dr. Tesla!

A team led by Dr. Magnus will be leaving for Bhalasaam within the next few days. They are searching for the caverns beneath the city, in hopes of securing the remaining Source Blood left there by Dr. Gregory Magnus. She and Dr. Watson believe the Source Blood is the key to curing and preventing another outbreak of the virus. You know, as well as we do, that they cannot retrieve the blood, without your assistance.

We know, for a fact, that you have visited the city and the caverns beneath many times in the past few decades. We ask you, no we implore you, to do so again to aid Dr. Magnus and her team in acquiring the Source Blood. If you will do it for no other reason, please do it to help her.

Thank you for your attention to this matter. If you need anything at all, you know how to contact us.

Sincerely,

Talia Banks  
>Mir Banks<p>

Nikola settles the letter back on his desk. Although the arrival of a letter from the siblings was a surprise to him, the contents of said letter were not. It was true that he had received communiqués from both Helen and James. It was also true that he had not responded to any of them. He had told himself they could handle it on their own; that they really didn't need him.

The truth of the matter was, he wasn't ready to face Helen again. Her refusal to assist him in Rome had hurt more than he was willing to admit. Even knowing she was right did little to ease the sting. It did not help that she had also spurned his attempt to tell her how he felt about her. Although in retrospect, it was probably not the best time to tell her.

Fingering the letter again, a stream of thoughts run through his mind all at once. Perhaps he still has a chance to make things right between Helen and himself. The siblings are right that he is needed to retrieve the blood. John's reaction to seeing him alive and well will be worth it. (Nikola smiles maliciously at that one.) It will be nice to see James again. It's been too long since he's seen the old boy.

Nikola pulls open a drawer and retrieves the cell phone Talia and Mir had given him. They did say to contact them if he needed anything, and right now he needed a plane ticket to India.

* * *

><p>Well, this is it for Stolen Moments: Season 1. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. Next I'll be working on Season 2. Thanks for reading. Until next time.<p> 


End file.
